


Improvisation

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: Enchanted [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Remus had a thing for Sirius’ hair.It wasn’t like he hadn’t already known that but he hadn’t quite understood the extent of his fascination until now.In which Sirius has a serious lack of hair ties and has to come up with a few creative alternatives.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Enchanted [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're all doing well and staying safe! This one is based off a post saw on Pinterest and I fell in love immediately.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Sirius, do you have a hair tie I could borrow?” Lily asked, holding the end of her plait in place in an attempt to tame her fiery curls. 

“Yeah sure.” Sirius said, already pulling one off his wrist and handing it to her before leaning back into Remus’ arms. “Has anyone done the potions essay yet?” He asked.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “You mean the essay that was due yesterday?”

“You hardly expect me to turn it in on time, come on Moons, it’s like you don’t even know me.”

“Well Pads, you’ve got to be losing your mind if you think there’s any chance Remus wouldn’t have handed his up by now.” James chimed in and Peter nodded his agreement.

Sirius sighed dramatically as he reached for his quill on the low lying coffee table in the common room. “Fine, I suppose I’d better get started.” He grumbled, his hair falling in front of his face with the movement. “Wait, remind me, what was it supposed to be about?”

“The long-term effects of extensive use of Gillyweed.” Remus replied, eyes lingering on the black hair that was framing his boyfriends face.

“Right.” Sirius scribbled the title on a piece of parchment, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. “And those long term effects are…?” He trailed off, waiting for someone to fill in the blank.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Inability to get rid of the gills and hence having to live underwater permanently.”

The rogue piece of hair fell into Sirius’ face again and Remus could see the twinge of annoyance before Padfoot ran his fingers along his own wrist in search of a hair tie only to discover that he had given his last one to Lily. Remus watched, expecting Sirius to just ask Lily for it back but instead the animagus just shrugged, pulled his wand out of his pocket and twisted his hair up with it in a movement so quick and practiced that Remus’ eyes couldn’t quite follow but now Sirius’ dark locks were held in place by his wand. Remus’ throat didn’t tighten because that wasn’t hot. No not at all. Sirius began tracing the feathered end of his quill over his lips as he concentrated and Remus actually had to make himself look away and start up a conversation with Peter because if he didn’t he might push Sirius up against the wall right then and there.

The following week at lunch Sirius found himself in the same hair tie-less predicament. Used to it by now, he just swept his hair up with his wand in that series of motions that endlessly fascinated one Remus Lupin. They ate lunch quickly so they could run upstairs to the common room to retrieve their next set of books before heading to class. Still they arrived at charms with only a minute to spare before the professor arrived. Sirius’ hair was becoming slightly loose; a few strands were beginning to frame his face as he chatted with Marlene McKinnon while Flitwick wrote the instructions on the board. Remus took them down with careful precision, fully aware that the rest of the marauders would badger him for them later. Finally, Flitwick let them off to actually attempt the charm (how to silence a screeching siren – let’s just say Remus was not happy to have excellent hearing in that moment) and the classroom was filled with a determined hum of activity. Sirius winced alongside Remus at the clamour filling the room as he reached up to his hair and grabbed his wand, his silky locks tumbling down around his shoulders as Remus was left to watch helplessly.

“Come on Moons, let’s get to it, I need to not be hearing these little shits.”

Remus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend even though he was in perfect agreement. He grabbed his wand from the table – the perfectly normal place in which to keep ones wand during a lesson - and quickly went through the series of movements in a rapid succession, beaming when he managed to silence his siren on the first try.

“Excellent Remus!” Flitwick praised and Sirius tapped the back of his hand three times lightly. I love you. Remus grinned and turned to help his idiot so he could once again enjoy a hushed classroom.

Sirius had now decided to forgo hair ties entirely, Remus noted over the next few days. As a substitute, he would use a wand to try control his hair. Not just his own wand, no Remus discovered he’ll use just about anyone’s wand when he’s desperate. Last night Remus was helping a couple of first years with their transfiguration homework when he made to demonstrate and found himself wandless. 

“Keep looking over the instructions and practicing on your own for two minutes.” He told them as he stood up. “I’ll be right back.” 

They had nodded solemnly; they were still new enough to Hogwarts that they were nervous around upperclassmen despite working with Remus twice a week. Remus tore up the stairs to his dorm room, the rest of his roommates looking at him in confusion.

“Aren’t you supposed to be tutoring your band of followers right now?” James asked and Remus shook his head as he searched his dresser. 

“They’re not my band of followers. But yes, I am, the keywords being ‘supposed to’ because I can’t find my wand anywhere.”

“Are you sure it’s not in your bag?” Peter asked, beginning to stand up and help Remus look.

“No, I‘ve checked that three times. None of you have seen it, have you?”

Sirius shook his head and helped join the search. He bent down to look under the bed and Remus caught a flash of a familiar cypress wand.

“Sirius?” He asked. “What’s in your hair?”

Sirius’ brow buried in confusion but he pulled the wand from his hair, his puzzlement only growing when he realised it was Remus’

"Seriously?" Remus asked, a little indignant.

“Sorry Moony,” He said handing it over. “I really didn’t know I had it.”

“S'alright Pads," He relented, pecking his boyfriend on the lips quickly. "But I’ve got to go the first years are waiting.” Remus replied, already making his way to the door.

“Wait a minute.” He heard Sirius say to the other marauders. “Then where’s my wand?”

“Not my problem!” Remus called cheekily as he dashed down the stairs and quickly regained his composure before sitting down with the first years again. 

“Alicia, Jack that’s a really good attempt, you just need to relax your wrist a bit more.” He said and finally managed to perform his demonstration.

“Now you give it another go.” He encouraged and flipped off Sirius playfully when he flopped down on the armchair near the fire, brandishing his newly reclaimed wand. What a dork.

Remus had a thing for Sirius’ hair.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t already known that but he hadn’t quite understood the extent of his fascination. He had to force himself to look away any time Sirius would pull his wand from his head, unleashing the neat knot because if Sirius noticed how much it affected Remus, he would be fucked. As it was, Sirius was sitting next to him on Remus’ bed as Remus wrote home to his mother and Sirius was reading Remus’ history of magic notes. Sirius was biting his lip in concentration and Remus just couldn’t help himself anymore.

He set down his quill and stretched out his hand, first lightly running his hand over the curled ends before twirling strands around his finger. Sirius leaned back into the motion and Remus bit back a grin – maybe Sirius was more like his animagus form than he knew. He massaged Sirius’ scalp lightly before running his fingers through the dark mess, tugging slightly, prompting a little groan from Sirius.

Remus smirked and kissed below Sirius’ ear lightly as his hands continued their ministrations, laughing when Sirius turned quickly so he could face Remus, straddling the taller boy’s waist.

“Are you a little worked up Pads?” Remus teased in between kisses and Sirius just turned the attention of his lips to Remus’ jaw.

“You have no idea what that does to me Moons.” He growled and Remus gasped when his earlobe was sucked into a warm mouth before chuckling slightly.

“I think I do.” He breathed, cupping the hard length that had begun to press into his thigh and Sirius pressed into the movement, moaning slightly.

“Enough talking.” He gasped, forceful kissing Remus once more. 

“Works for me.” Remus agreed and buried his fingers in Sirius’ hair again.

Yeah, Remus really loved Sirius’ hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to comment - love to hear your thoughts, especially now that my school is closed and I have a lot more free time!
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and staying safe! Remember to practice social distancing and to wash your hands frequently! hope my works can be a bit of an escape anyways. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to read and I'll do my best!!
> 
> You can find me on Instagram at opening.my.eyes


End file.
